


Hit & Run

by RiahanLashay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/M, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, My First Fanfic, everyone has powers, i hope this isnt as bad as i think it is, idk how to tag, keith is legit the boogyman, lotor is a good guy in this because i love him bunches, there will be crack ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiahanLashay/pseuds/RiahanLashay
Summary: "Each Gifted's DNA was as different as the gift itself. So trying to find a cure was pointless, it wasn't an illness. People like him had been around since the beginning of time so he didn’t understand where all of the fear came from.."





	1. Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I hope it isn't awful haha... wow I'm bad at this but I apologize for whatever you are about to read.. Well here we go!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: now that I have fixed my computer I am going to try and post at least twice a week, or once if I get too busy with work and stuff~.

Keith sat in his cell with tape over his mouth and his hands tied behind his back as two guards opened the door. Narrowing his dark purple eyes as they lifted him to his feet as dragged him down the hall. He had been waiting on this moment for what felt like years now, the moment he could escape.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before swiftly digging his heels into the floor, he lifted a leg and kicked a guards knee breaking it instantly, as the other guard twisted he knew it was a little too late far too late to back out now and Keith swiftly headbutted him sending him to the floor. Grabbing the knife he cut the rope around his wrist and tore the tape of his mouth. Smirking down at the guards he gave the one finger salute before running down the hall and hitting the big red button that opened all the cells and sending off a loud ring throughout the halls. “Freedom rings I suppose.”

  
As kids poked their heads out he didn't wait to see what would happen instead he walked calmly to the exit.  
Down the hall Lance looked up when his cell shot open. Had he not been in this prison for 16 years his first reaction would have been to get up and run, however he needed to come up with an idea to see if it was a trap. He stood up and peeked out past the iron gate. He looked to the left then to the right, as soon as he knew it was safe he ran off towards the exit and noticed two guards lying on the floor, he stopped running and reached into both guards pockets taking hold of both wallets. After he was satisfied he began to run once more. Lance passed a male who was a bit shorter than him. He looked at the other and chuckled slightly after noticing his mullet, then outside he went only turning back once to address the male with black hair.

  
looking back at the Keith he winked flirtatiously. "See you a around,Mullet-boy!" Lance smirked before he ran off quickly into the forest not looking back.  
Keith blushed a slight pink at the wink from the tall male before replacing the confused look with a scowl. He didn't have time to deal with this guy right not he needed to get out before he got caught.

  
Keith walked through the door and off the grounds, any guard that had experience with him ran the other way and the ones who didn't, well they learned their lesson. Walking into the thinned out tree line of the forest that surrounded the lab it wasn't long before the tree's thickened.  
Keith wasn't sure where to go from here but he did know he wasn't going back, unless he was dead. The inside of his arm was bruised up from all the needles the scientists had injected him with trying anything the could to replicate his DNA and hopefully find a cure, as if. Each Gifted's DNA was as different as the gift itself. So trying to find a cure was pointless, it wasn't an illness. People like him had been around since the beginning of time so he didn’t understand where all of the fear came from which was ironic considering who he was.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 

The tan boy ran until he reached a large lake his body physically relaxed as a smile slowly appeared on his face. "Water.." He whispered softly as he slowly inched himself closer and closer to the water. As he stepped into the water her let out a calm sigh at the cool feeling on his skin. He had been kept so far away from water since he was seven, he was more than relieved to be surrounded by something he loved more than anything.

  
Keith slowly stepped down the path causing a bit of ruffling in the woods causing the taller male to tense up and turn his head quickly to see what or who was making the noise. He glared dagger toward the direction the sound came from lifting his hand causing ball of water to slowly hover into the air. "Who is there?" He called out with a nervous voice knowing very well that the water wasn't exactly the scariest thing he could throw.

  
"Ow....Fuck!" Falling over into a clearing, Keith shook his leg trying to pull his old jeans from the thorns they had somehow gotten wrapped up in. Hearing a male's voice he looked over and saw the taller male from earlier with a ball of water floating above his hand. He held back his urge to start laughing at the other.

  
"Oh no not water, anything but that. I might get wet" He muttered flatly as he stood up. Looking around he walked over to the lake and put his hands in before lifting it up and washing off his face. Looking at him from the corner of his eye he recognized him as the guy from the hallway that had winked at him.

  
The boy in the water flipped his slightly long chestnut colored hair out of his face and looked right at the boy with the mullet, he released the water back into the lake he relaxed slightly as he swam closer to Keith. "So, mullet-boy what is your real name?" He asked him curiously.

  
Keith looked up at lance and raised his brow slightly. Not bothering to answer his at first before sighing. “Is that really the best you can come up with dude.” Keith stood up and looked around the clearing admiring the beauty of the scene before him. "I'm Keith and you are?" he relaxed slightly, Allowing the element of Fear to surround his body like a twisted shadow he stared at him wondering if he could feel it, he knew that it was wrong to use his gift on people that he didn’t know but he was curious as to how it would affect the other.

  
That was one thing he hated about his gift, was he automatically new everyone's fears even when he didn't want to. It would consume him one day and he knew that all too well. It didn’t really feel like a gift to him. He didn't speak or grow irritated at the taller male's hesitant response, instead he walked past him and looked at the next tree line wondering where to go from here.

  
"The name's Lance." He spoke confidently, before he began shivering slightly at the strange wave of something unknown rippling toward him in the water. His arms started to freeze up slightly causing him to rub his hands against his arms to warm up a little bit. "It's so cold out here" he spoke to himself trying to relax, his mind kept flashing back to the labs and all of the tests. He quickly shook his head and stretched before glancing up at Keith.

  
Looking at Keith he grinned slightly, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. "The city is west, and a small town is north. Where we came from is south, and a highway is east. Happy travels Mullet-boy. " He spoke with a soft smirk.

  
He smirked at Lance's shiver before he headed in the direction of the city, cities where the best place to lose yourself among people. As he gave Lance a nod another blast of his fear left his body even though he hadn't meant it to as he started through the trees. No doubt he'd have to keep an eye open for any of the labs little tracking goons they set on the escapees. No doubt they'd be on him soon.


	2. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is Pidge/Katie's chapter enjoy

The sun spilled into the large white room, causing her to slowly open her eyes, she made a soft groggy sound as she turned toward the window letting out an additional soft sigh. Another day in the boring room surrounded by the same boring white walls. She never had the chance to leave this room unless it was for a party that her father was holding.

Slowly sitting up she took a deep breath. “Ugh this sucks!” She groaned softly as she slowly slid out of her bed and stumbled slightly before regaining her balance, as soon as she stood straight her door opened and in came three tall women. She hated her morning routine more than anything.

She sighed as she held out her arms the three women began to take off her nightgown. Everyday was the exact same undress, bathe, get dressed, have hair brushed, and then the medication she had to take was the absolute worst tasting garbage she had to take. It was a constant routine that reminded her of being in a hospital, slowly driving her up the wall.

The strange thing was she didn’t even know what the medication was for, they always told her that she was sick but she never felt sick. So why was she forced to take it. All she really wanted was to go outside and study all of the things she saw fro her windows. _'It makes no sense at all'_ She thought as she scrunched her face slightly from the thought of the green liquid.

“M'Lady” She was quickly brought out of her thoughts as she was lead to the tub. The ladies were kind and gentle with her, so she didnt have alot to be upset about... But she was turning 18 in a few days she didnt need to be treated as a child. “You bath is ready for you.”

She nodded her head as she followed and quietly slid into the tub, the water was nice and warm which was strange because it was normally ice cold. She relaxed and slid deeper into the water with a soft smile on her face. It was the most relaxed she had been in quiet a long time.

_“Katie do not fall asleep you need to stay awake, do not take the medication.”_

She opened her eyes and looked around the empty bathroom. She was confused she could have swore that she had just heard someone call out to her, what did they mean by don’t take the medication.

Katie got out of the bath and looked around again, she slowly stepped toward the mirror. The moment she made eye contact with her reflection, everything suddenly got blurry causing her to fall down. Quickly shaking her head to clear her mind she looked up she saw herself, or somebody who looked exactly like her. She jumped up and yelped softly.

“Geez calm yourself Katie, its been years since i have seen you. You probably don't remember me however, I can explain everything but I have to do this quickly before they come back.” The other smiled softly as they wrapped up in a towel and took a seat next to the tub tossing a towel over to Katie as well.

“Okay so I will start by saying this that medication is a suppressant, when you take it, the chemicals block your gift and any past memories of the gift. I am you but I am also not you at the same time. You are what they would call a split. I only know what is going on because when you sleep your subconscious would split me off and I would walk around and learn what you wanted to know. And you need to pretend to take that nasty liquid but spit it out as soon as they leave. “

Katie wasn’t entirely sure what was going on at all. This could be her moment to be free, however she knew better than to trust people she had just met So she quickly thought of something. “Okay if you are really me then answer me this, Who is the one person I trust the most?” She smirked because this person would have no idea unless they were telling the truth, she hadn’t seen him since she was a little girl. If only she could remember his name that would make everything easier.

“You mean that boy with the long white hair that you used to describe as majestic?” It was at that moment that Katie knew she could trust this person even if they were irritatingly smug. She looked the other girl up and down before nodding twice.   
“Okay so, I can trust you.. But this is really weird, do you have a different name that I can call you or just Katie? Its going to be very weird talking to myself not gonna lie.” Katie was really confused at this point but knew the right choice would be to listen to ‘Herself’.

“Hmm… lets see, ooh i know! You can call me Pidge.” They had a huge grin on their face and chuckled softly. “Alright i will go back now because they will be back any second now, see you soon Katie.” with a single wave of the hand Pidge and Katie slowly morphed back into one person. It was at that moment that it clicked. “I am a Gifted..” she sat quietly on the floor, She had heard stories but never thought that they actually existed.. At that time the women walked into the room.

"M'Lady are you alright? We thought we heard something, why are you on the floor?" All three women were in a slight panic as they helped the young maiden off of the floor and lead her back to he bedroom.

  
Katie smiled softly at the women as she nodded shyly trying to see as calm as possible, she didn't want them to think anything was wrong. "I am fine i just got too hot in the bath so i sat on the floor to cool down." She explained as she smiled softly.

  
All of them sighed with relief as the began to dress the young women. Once they had finished Katie smiled happily at the fact that she was in something comfortable for once. A medium length green dress, it was easy to move in and wasn't restricting in the slightest.

  
Medication time was getting closer and closer, how was she going to pretend to take her medication without getting caught. She looked up at the three women and noticed that the one in the back seemed a bit newer than the rest, her face didn't seem as familiar. She looked almost uncomfortable in the room while Katie was being dressed, it was very odd.

  
As the women began to get the medication ready an alarm went off in the halls. the loud obnoxious beeping was giving her a pounding headache. She covered her ears with her hands as two of the women left the room to see what all was happening. The other walked closer to Katie and smiled softly before placing one finger over her mouth. "Shh, follow me we need to get out of here before they catch us." Katie had no clue why but she felt like she needed to trust this person, she took their hand and followed them over to the window. The maid pulled Katie close to her chest as the jumped from the ledge. Katie could tell this was going to be a very interesting adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again if you made it this far thank you for not running away from how awful this is and I love you for staying!! -Takes a deep breath- Thank You!!!!!!!


End file.
